


Worst Case scenario

by snowynight



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Crack, Don't Have to Know Canon, Established Relationship, Humor, Inanimated object, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: This is the worst day in Tony's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst Case scenario

_Damn, damn, damn. Damn the truth serum._ Tony cursed. it was like his worst scenario come true. Steve now knew his secret.  
Tony and Steve met each other on the internet chat room, bonding over Golden Age comics and WWII history. Steve's avatar might look like a jock, but he was surprisingly sophisticated and sweet. Their first date was in the Oooku Garden, where Steve brought hot dogs and apple pies in a picnic basket. Tony had plan for a first kiss. But now everything was ruined.  
Tony looked at Steve. , "I could explain..."  
I can't believe, .." Steve's hurt radiated. "I can't believe I fell in love with a virus."  
Steve was never supposed to know. As an anti-virus program, Steve was too uptight to understand the fun to invade computer systems.  
 _It really was the worst day in my life,_ Tony thought.


End file.
